


I Finally Found You

by Akiko_Natsuko



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bedtime Stories, F/F, Friendship/Love, Promises, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 03:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiko_Natsuko/pseuds/Akiko_Natsuko
Summary: Cana had known from the moment that she met Juvia just who the Water mage was too her, a childhood story, and her mother's words ringing in her mind.





	I Finally Found You

_Soulmates._

_Cana could remember her mother sitting beside her on the bed, the colour bleached from her skin by illness, but her smile warm and bright as she held her daughter close so that she could see the book in her lap. It had been pristine once, but now the corners were creased, the pages well-worn from years of storytelling, the pictures faded from all the times that Cana had looked at them, running her fingers over the images. It was open to her favourite story now, her eyes bright as she leant forward to run her finger over the picture, her eyes as always lingering on the Moon Princess, fingers light as she traced the swirls on her dress that reminded her so much of the waves on the river on a breezy day._

_“You’ve always loved this story.” Cana glanced up at the quiet words, smile dimming for a moment as she saw how tired her mother looked, but the smile that she loved so much was there, so she nodded, before looking back at the picture._

_“They love each other,” she explained eagerly, gaze drifting to the man on the other side of the picture who was leaning across the river of stars between them, hand outstretched as though that would be enough to reach her, and for a moment her gaze lingered. “And they won’t let anyone stop them!” There had been times when she had pretended that this story was about her parents and that one day her father would come back to her mother, but as she found her gaze drawn black to the blue-clad figure once more, she added softly, and with all the conviction a six-year-old could muster. “I want that too.”_

_“Oh, Cana.” There were warm arms around her now, pulling her close, letting her feel the heat that burned almost constantly in her mother these days, fingers clinging to her nightgown as she buried her face in her mother’s shoulder. “One day you will have it, I promise.”_

_“Really?”_

_“One day you will find your soulmate,” her mother murmured, fingers trembling as she rubbed Cana’s back. “It might not be who you expect, and it might not be easy.” Cana glanced up at the pause, seeing the wistful light in the brown eyes, and the way her mother was looking off into the distance as she did so often these days, but then she blinked and looked down at Cana with soft eyes. “But, no matter how difficult it might be, or how long it takes it will be worth it because you will be loved.”_

_I’m just sorry I won’t be there to meet them too…_

****

     It had been years since Cana had thought about that conversation, but as she glanced across the guild at where Juvia was sat talking with Gajeel, she knew why it had come to mind. She still had that book, tucked safely away into the box of keepsakes that she kept hidden in a box under her bed, as though she could hide all her vulnerabilities from the world, and right now her fingers itched to go and fetch it. To look at the image that had entranced her all those years ago, to let her fingers trace the pattern of the Moon Princess’s dress, that had always reminded her of waves on the water.

_And now I know why…_

      She blinked, glancing down at the cards in front of her, their message staring her in the face. As loud and clear as they had been the first time, she had done this spread, and she sighed, rubbing at her temples before reaching for tankard. However, even as she sipped the ale, she found her gaze drawn back to Juvia, watching the way blue eyes sparkled, and her arms moved animatedly through the air as she chatted to the taciturn Dragon-slayer. _Now I know…_ She had known from the moment that she had first met Juvia just who the Water Mage was to her, a certainty that had itched beneath her skin and sent her stumbling back wide-eyed, feeling as though the air had been sucked out of the world around her. _Mine._ It had been a whisper that had slipped through her mind and taken hold, rising to a scream in the back of her mind as she’d slipped away, overwhelmed, and feeling the itch roaring to life beneath the surface with each step she took away from the other woman.

_Mine._

    It echoed in her thoughts now as she glanced back at the cards. It was the same reading she had done the night after she had met Juvia, not entirely sure what she was feeling or asking, but needing to know. _It might not be who you expect._ Her mother’s words came back to her, and she snorted as she glanced back at Juvia, at the woman who had been their enemy…her enemy that long ago. _It might not be easy._ Cana wasn’t sure about that, because the feeling, the knowledge of who and what Juvia was to her had come as easy as breathing, although the acceptance and knowing what to do next were a different matter. That was part of why she had done the reading, not sure that she could trust herself on this, and knowing that no matter who Juvia was or who she was meant to be, she had to be sure.

_And now I am, and I still don’t know what to do._

    At first, she had tried to push it aside, but as much as he might want to try that, the awareness wouldn’t disappear, the itch rising to a crescendo under her skin whenever she was too close to Juvia. However, whenever they were in the same room, she had found her gaze drawn to Juvia, and no matter how much she tried to tell herself that she was just trying to get to know a new guild member, the excuse was weak even in the safety of her own mind. Worst, she knew that the others were beginning to notice, and she had started to catch Juvia staring at her in turn. Part of her wondered if the other woman had been hit with the same realisation when they first met and if she felt the same itch, the same need and drive to gravitate towards the other. If she did, she had shown no sign of it yet, seeming to give Cana no more attention than the others, despite the lingering glances and it left Cana adrift, unsure of how to proceed.

_“No matter how difficult it might be, or how long it takes it will be worth it because you will be loved.”_

_But Mama, what if I don’t know what to do?_ It had all been so uncomplicated as a child, little more than a hope and story trapped in the pages of a book, and she realised as she stared down at her drink, that at some point she had started to believe that was all it was going to be. That she wasn’t going to find her soulmate, even with her mother’s promise ringing in her memories. _But I have, and…_

“Cana-san?” The sudden voice made her jump, but not as much as the sudden flare of warmth under her skin as she lifted her head and found herself staring into blue, blue eyes. _Juvia…_ The air was gone from the room again, the itch beneath her skin growing and growing, until she felt as though she was going to burst, and she wasn’t sure whether it was courage or terror that had her lunging forward to grab Juvia’s wrist. Only to find that the Water Mage had reached for at the same time, their hands finding each other midway, trembling fingers entwining above _The Lovers_ card that had been the driving force of her readings for the past few weeks.

“Juvia…” It was though saying her name had unlocked something in her chest, the itch rising and falling like a wave crashing against the shore, and suddenly she could breathe again. Juvia was staring at their hands, tears in her eyes before a slow, tremulous smile crept across her lips as she raised her gaze to meet Cana’s.

“Juvia finally found you.”


End file.
